


Autobot Jazz Week: Assassin

by ToraOkami303



Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-graphic depictions of violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Jazz, Ricochet and Steelblazer assassinate a criminal predacon.
Relationships: Jazz & Ricochet (Brothers), Steelblazer (OFC) & Jazz & Ricochet (Mother and Sons)
Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Autobot Jazz Week: Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Always good to have a dragon/predacon AU :)
> 
> If this crosses the line into graphic let me know, I don’t describe the wounds in detail so I don’t feel it is graphic.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some typoes 10/29/2020

A smooth dull silver shadow darts through the crystal trees, tracking the much louder pedesteps of a predacon racing away from them. A sharp grin splits scarred faceplates, the shadow dips under fallen crystals the larger mecha would need to go over or around. Sensory Panels twitch and turn catching the faint sound of two other mecha chasing their prey.

The silver mech herds the frantic monster towards one of the sets of faint pedesteps. Sliding under a low branch just as a dark matte grey predacon leaps out of the shadows, throwing the larger dark green and yellow winged predacon to the ground with the surprise force.

Simultaneously the silver mech and a tarnished bronze mech dart out from the tree cover. In a flash both are holding daggers and make long slashes down the struggling predacon’s wings, marking him as a disgraced criminal. They then move on to attacking the soft scales at the armpit, elbow, and knee.

The matte grey predacon snarls and sinks their fangs into the neck of their prey, the two beasts struggling for power. The green predacon flails their wings and arms but can’t get a grip on the smaller beast.

Just as quickly as the fight started, it’s over with a quick deep slash from long talons into the green predacon’s chest. Abruptly the beast stops fighting, slumping to the ground. Their colors started to pale then grey.

The matte predacon does not release their hold on the limp predacon until they are totally grey.

“Good clean work bitties. Brimstone won’t be harassin’ anyone anymore.” the surviving predacon slips off her prey, deftly removing the elongated talons attached to her natural claws. She subspaces the tools.

“Ain’t bitties no more. Ain’t been bitties a long time Ri. Megs will be happy he’s not givin’ us a bad name no more.” the bronze mech purrs happily, wiping the energon off his dagger on his thigh before subspacing it.

“We got company.” the silver mech comments, his visor and sensory wings focused on the crystal trees around them.

“I apologize, I did not mean to interrupt. I see you have dealt with the Acid Predacon that has been plaguing the nearby villages already.” a Black and White Praxian framed mech slips out from the shadow of a looming crystal tree. His calculating blue optics glancing first to the fallen Predacon then to the mecha gathered around it.

“What ya want.” the silver mech demands visor watching the mech’s actions with sharp attention

“Well… I was employed to extinguish that predacon. But as it is not my kill I can not reasonably request the helm to prove his deactivation.” Icy optics meet the cold visor questioning him.

“Frag right ya can’t. Stealin’ a mecha’s helm is barbaric. ‘N’  _ we’re _ the savages?” the bronze mech exclaims, plating bristling at the implication.

“Apologizes, I can see how that would be viewed from your side. However, I can not well drag an entire deactivated predacon to a dozen villages that need proof the mechanism attacking them is no longer a threat.” he turns his helm to meet the fiery gaze of the bronze mech.

“Ya an assassin too huh?” the silver mech asks, wiping his dagger clean on his arm before subspacing it.

“A Knight actually.” the Praxian corrects glancing to the silver mech but maintaining his gaze on the bronze mech.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be mean and end it there :) I had fun playing around with not using names for the most part. This is going to be one of the scenes in the main fic for this AU~


End file.
